villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hazama
Hazama is one of the main antagonists of BlazBlue and the artificial vessel of Yuuki Terumi, the creator of the Azure Grimore, he also served as the captain of the NOL showing to be almost as evil as Terumi. As of recently, Hazama and Terumi are now separate entities with the former having his own agenda and goals. He is the 5th main character of the BlazBlue series. History Hazama was created by Relius Clover after the loss of Kazuma Kval during the Dark War and had since became Terumi's vessel. Remix Heart Greeted by Relius inside his office, the two talked about the 15th Hierarchical, and the possibility of the Crimson Grimoire lying within it. Intrigued, Hazama journeyed there to find it. Wheel of Fortune Calamity Trigger Conitumm Shift Chronophantasma Central Fiction After Terumi's defeat, Hazama has lost not his connection to him, but became nicer than he was before. He also is still shady as ever and is revealed to have been faking his amnesia having an agenda. In his Act III story, he fights Terumi and has stated that he wants to be in charge of the plans and they went to where Ragna was with both of them laughing. Personality Hazama maintains a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, pretending to be harmless as a member of the Intelligence Department. He claims to hate fighting and prefers to avoid conflict. This, however, is simply a guise to his true nature. When people see through it, he shows his true colors as selfish and manipulative; destroying other people's lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He has no qualms with killing those who get in his way, and doesn't seem to show any kind of remorse for his actions. After being separated from Terumi in Chronophantasma and Central Fiction, Hazama seems to become more different than Terumi as without him Hazama is much more nicer and is nowhere near as deranged from him but is still shady and a trickster due to him faking his amnesia but has different desires from Terumi and doesn't want to host Terumi anymore but instead become his own entity. Appearance Hazama's appearance is taken after the shady, creepy archetype. He is depicted with bright green hair and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. Upon revealing himself as Terumi, he removes his hat and tie, his hair spikes upward, and he opens his eyes, which are gold with snake-like slits for pupils. His smile also becomes that of a psychopathic killer. In his ghost form, he appears as a black apparition with a vague humanoid outline and green veins. His facial features consist of a single beady green eye and a red mouth curled into an eerie, wide smile. Power and Abilities In battle, Hazama wields the Nox Nyctores named Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros; a steel hook crafted in the shape of a snake that he summons in front of him, attached to a chain of green/black energy, which he can use to attack opponents from afar, or reel them in, as well as zip around the battlefield quickly, if not instantly, and close gaps between him and his foes. On the other hand, he also uses Balisong-style butterfly knifes for close-range attacks. Most of his attacks are similarly based on summoning green/black energy and serpentine apparitions to attack his foes, with his Astral Finish being a gigantic cobra of green energy composed of many smaller snakes. Outside of his magical prowess, Hazama is incredibly nimble and flexible, his moves vaguely reminiscent of dance techniques. Having been the original creator of the Azure Grimoire, he possesses his own imitation, activating it in an identical manner to mock Ragna. When activated, a large magical circle envelops him, slowly sapping away vitality of anyone who steps inside. Also, Ragna was unable to use his own Azure Grimoire until he absorbed Lambda's Idea Engine. In the Story Mode of the first game, Hazama's true form as Terumi depicts him as a black apparition with green glowing veins and aura, or alternatively, his facial features become psychotic and his hair spikes up. According to dialogue, Hazama (at least in his true form) is able to erase memories by "eating" them, saying that they are delicious. He has used this ability twice so far, both of which were on Jin Kisaragi. Hazama's drive is Ouroboros, utilizing his Nox Nyctores' namesake to soar around the battlefield using his weapon to pull him in, regardless of whether or not Ouroboros has made contact, in order to make up for his lack of long range or projectile attacks. Above his Heat is a counter for his Ouroboros that determines how many times he can pull himself in (2 at max). Though it usually recharges after two seconds, he can get some back by simply hitting the opponent with the weapon and allowing it to click a second after it lands. Etymology Hazama's Drive name, Ouroboros, refers to either a serpent or a dragon. The Ouroboros is usually represented by a snake biting its own tail, symbolizing infinity or a never-ending cycle. His Overdrive is named "Jormungand" which references the Jörmungandr of Norse mythology that grew large enough to bite its own tail, signifying the worlds end if it ever let go. Coincidentally, the symbol of Jörmungandr looks somewhat similar to the top half of Hazama's crest. Even more coincidentally, it reflects Terumi's relationship with Ragna, as Ragnar Lodbrok was a hero who slain the serpent Jörmungandr in some legends. Interestingly, the serpent itself is the symbol of Ouroboros in Norse Mythology. Gallery HazaCSArt.png|Continuum Shift Hazama (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Chronophantasma Hazama_Artwork,_(Central_Fiction).png|Centralfiction Img hazama.png|Alter Memory LS Hazama.jpg|Lost Saga LOVRe3 Hazama.jpg|Lord of Vermilion Re:3 Hazama_(Chronophantasma,_Arcade_Mode_Illustration,_2).png Hazama (Chibi, Chronophantasma).png Hazama_(Eat_Beat_Dead_Spike-san).png|Eat Beat Dead Spike-san Magical Beat Hazama.png |Magical Beat Hazama_avatar.png Hazama-crest new.jpg |Hazama's Crest BB_CS1_280.jpg Trivia *He shares some traits with Gin Ichimaru from Bleach. Category:Blazblue Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Affably Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:On & Off Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Comedic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Life-Drainers Category:Fighter Category:Psychopath Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Nihilists Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Partners in Crime